El primer chocolate para Shiki
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para Rebecca, era satisfactorio ver a las personas sonreír cuando daba ese pequeño chocolate en ese día en especial. Ahora que viajaba con sus nuevos amigos, iba a poder tener una nueva oportunidad: ver a Shiki sonreír por un chocolate.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Hace tiempo que no escribía de Edens Zero! Creo que se han de preguntar: ¿Y ahora porque lo escribes? Bueno, una simple razón. Mañana será el día de San Valentín o Día del amor y la amistad como es aquí conocido en mis país. Entonces, pensé que sería una buena idea escribir sobre algo referente a ese día.**

**¡Escribir algo Shibecca! Son realmente lindos ellos dos que pienso que puedo meterlos en cualquier situación y ellos quedarían igual de lindos. Es por eso que decidí escribir sobre este día. ¡Será algo lindo!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Para Rebecca. Ese día donde siempre se regalan chocolates, era algo que siempre le daba curiosidad. Cuando era pequeña, pudo disfrutar de los dulces que el profesor le regalaba, de aquellos caramelos que Happy conseguía con los trabajos que hacía y de las señoras que le daban esa recompensa por ser una niña buena y hacer todo el quehacer. No podía recordar si algún día sus padres hacían algo en ese día en común, realmente lo desconocía.

Incluso cuando creció. En el gremio solía dar algunos chocolates mientras grababa para su canal y así observar con atención las diferentes reacciones que podían tener las personas. Era algo gratificante ver como podia cambiar el estado de ánimo de una persona con un pequeño dulce. Ver esa sonrisa y ese ánimo le hacía dar más dulces.

Lamentablemente. Viajaba en el espacio y no podia hacer aquello, aunque podía sentirse tranquila ya que viajaba con amigos. Tenía los ingredientes necesarios para poder crear esos chocolates que tenía grabada la receta en su mente. Happy y Pino serían sus ayudantes e incluso había conseguido unos bonitos moldes, cortesía de las estrellas que navegan el Edens, para aquellos chocolates dulces.

Con una sonrisita y una pequeña canción que tararear se divertía en decorar cada uno de esos chocolates. Iba a ser un día bastante divertido.

**.o.**

Los primeros chocolates que compartió, fue para Homura y la versión joven del profesor Weisz que se encontraban en la cocina para buscar algo que comer. Ambos aceptaron gustosos aquel gesto, incluso pudo ver a Homura un tanto sonrojada mientras decía que nunca le habían regalado un chocolate pero que estaba agradecida por ese gesto. Se le veía bastante feliz por cómo inflaba sus mejillas infantil mente y mordia con mucha felicidad esos chocolates.

Incluso pareciera que no quería que se acabarán por la forma lenta en que disfrutaba de cada uno.

**-Se nota bastante feliz** -Dijo Weisz mientras comía aquellos chocolates de su bolsa.**\- ¡Son deliciosos!**

**-Es una vieja receta que me enseñó una señora **-Dijo Rebecca.**\- Cuando le dije que un día quería preparar algunos, ella me enseñó **-Habló con nostalgia.**\- ¿Has visto a Shiki?**

**-Ahora que lo dices** -Hablo Homura por primera vez después de empezar a comer sus chocolates.**\- No lo he visto por la nave**

**-Yo menos** -Weisz suspiro.**\- Tal vez debe estar molestando a hermana** -Comió un chocolate.**\- Busca y encuentra, buena suerte**

Rebecca suspiro. Agradeció a esos dos y empezó a caminar por la nave. Lo que Weisz y Homura no vieron, fue una sombra arriba de ellos mientras empezaba a caminar, una sonrisa aparecía. Veía a una de las estrellas hablar quejandose un poco mientras arreglaba algunas cosas de la nave. Aquel ser que ella había traído mientras hacia el quehacer de la nave y sacudia algunas cosas.

Happy y Pino estaban a su lado tratando de buscar a ese joven rey demonio. ¿Dónde podia estar?

**.o.**

Después de un rato se cansó. Cayó agotada en uno de los sillones donde siempre se reunían para descansar. A su lado, Pino y Happy decidieron caer en el frío piso, estaban cansados.

**-¿Dónde podrá estar?** -Se preguntó Rebecca.

Sólo fue cuestión de alzar el rostro para gritar un tanto sorprendida. Shiki había estado pegado al techo todo ese tiempo. Incluso esa maldita sonrisa que mostraba el joven, le indicaba que había estado haciendo una broma para que no lo encontrará. Furiosa empezó a gritar que bajará de inmediato. Ante aquella actitud, Shiki bajo un poco confundido. ¿Porqué estaba enojada?

**-¿Estas enojada?** -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

**-¡Claro que si idiota! ¿Estuviste ahí todo ese tiempo!**

**-Desde que les preguntaste donde estaba** -Soltó una risita.**\- Me escondi realmente bien **-Hizo un pequeño gesto de manos.**\- ¡Como un ninja!**

Rebecca suspiró. Sonrió y soltó una risita. Realmente no podia estar enojada con Shiki cuando el podia hacerse pasar por un niño por la forma en que se comportaba. Sonrió para darle la señal a Happy y Pino que le dieran esa bolsita de chocolates que le había preparado.

**-¿Alguna vez has comido chocolates?** -Preguntó con curiosidad.

**-No recuerdo muy bien** -Hizo un gesto pensativo.**\- Tal vez si pero sólo fue una vez **-Alzó los hombros despreocupado.**\- ¿Porqué la pregunta?**

**-¿Puedes cerrar los ojos?**

Shiki no dudo. Confiaba plenamente en su amiga. Así que sólo cerró los ojos con diversión. Rebecca soltó otra risita pero esta vez más nerviosa. Abrió aquella bolsita de plástico para sacar uno de esos chocolates.

**-Sigue con los ojos cerrados pero abre la boca**

**-¿Para que? **-Preguntó curioso.

**-¡Sólo hazlo!**

Otra vez Shiki no dudo y aceptó aquella orden extraña de su amiga. Abrió la boca para después sentir como metía un pequeño trozo de algún sabor. Cerró la boca de inmediato y empezó a comer aquello. Shiki abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese dulce sabor, esa dulce experiencia. Era realmente delicioso. Rebecca a su lado soltaba carcajadas, al parecer estaba en lo correcto. Desde hace tiempo que Shiki no comía algún chocolate.

**-¡Eso es chocolate!** -Grito feliz.**\- El abuelo hace tiempo traía tabletas enteras para mi** -Soltó una risita.**\- Creí que nunca volvería a probar este sabor**

**-Si es así** -Rebecca sonrió antes de mostrarle la bolsa y dársela.**\- Toda esta bolsa es tuya **

**-¡Gracias Rebecca!**

Shiki grito emocionado mientras volvía a meter otro de esos pedazos a su boca y empezar a degustar. De vez en cuando, le ofrecía uno a Rebecca y ella aceptaba gustosa. Se notaba a la chica con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba. Era realmente gratificante ver al chico sonreír mientras comía y narraba como eran esos días cuando comía esos dulces y su abuelo le platicaba en donde los había conseguido.

Happy y Pino sonreían infantilmente antes de voltear a sus espaldas y ver a todos los integrantes de la nave observando aquella escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. A Homura con un sonrojo al ver como era el contacto entre el Rey Demonio y aquella chica. Weisz lloraba porque no podia creer que Shiki no había comido chocolate. Incluso hermana y Witch sólo sonreían por que ese par eran muy obvios y si no tomaban en cuenta el tiempo, ellas serían las culpables de empujarlos y que se besaran de una vez.

Rebecca tenía razón una vez más al ver el rostro feliz y cubierto de chocolate de Shiki. No pudo evitar limpiar su rostro. Se sentía realmente bien observar a las personas ser felices comiendo ese dulce.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Feliz día! Aunque algunos nos la pasaremos muy solitos (como en mi caso que sólo me la pasaré escribiendo para algunas categorías, es por eso que escribo esto para un día antes) así que espero que les guste los próximos a escribir.**

**Ya saben, pequeñas teorías como algunas cosas extras del manga.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Miércoles 13 de Febrero de 2019**


End file.
